After All This Time
by Sunset Sketch
Summary: It's been three years since Syaoran left and Sakura has yet to give him an answer. But when he returns will she have the courage to tell him her feelings? Takes place after last ep.
1. New Students

Hi everyone. It's lil ol' me with my first story ever! Yay for me! -cheering in background- Thank you, thank you -bows deeply- Ok, so Sakura and the gang are all in their last year of Middle School and everyone besides Syaoran and Yamazaki, who are sixteen in this story and of course the teachers, parents, Yukito, and etc., is fifteen. This is a Sakura and Syaoran fanfic and I will not be told otherwise. So without further ado, I present After All This Time, a CCS fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Card Captor Sakura. But I do own my oc's.

* * *

After all this Time

Chapter One

'New Students'

--

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up!" She heard a small voice whisper.

"Huh? What?" She woke up with a start, her vision clouded by sleep.

"Sakura, wake up or you'll be late for school!" came the voice again.

Suddenly emerald eyes shot open.

"What time is it?!" She searched for her clock at the side of her bed.

"It's pretty late. You slept through the first alarm." Kero said.

When she found her clock she took one look, and screamed.

"HOEEE!!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, her brother was at the table reading the newspaper and her father was in the kitchen making breakfast.

There was a lot of noise coming from upstairs. Then there were loud thuds coming from the direction of the stairs.

"Jeez, on the rampage again Sakura?" Touya said.

"What? I just walked in." said a slightly angered girl.

"Just walked huh? Sounded more like a monster stomping around to me."

"I'm not a monster!"

"Well, you are pretty small for a monster." He put his cup on her head to keep her from hitting him.

"I'm in middle school!"

"You're still pretty short."

"Grrrrrr."

Just as Sakura was thinking about how she was going to squash Touya when she got taller, her father walked in with breakfast.

"Ahh, such loving siblings," he said when he saw the two's usual morning quarrel.

"Ah, ohayou otousan!" the youngest greeted.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Touya-kun." Their father replied.

"By the way, you got another letter from that Li kid," Touya said waving the letter in the air.

"Syaoran's not a kid! Why don't you call him by his name?"

"Because that's what he is and that's good enough for me. You should just be happy that I at least say his last name."

Sakura just glared at him as she took the letter and went to get the letter opener. When she found it, she sat down to read her friends letter.

--

Dear Sakura;

It's been about three years since we've last seen each other and my trainings almost over. Mother has agreed to me going back to Tomoeda, to finish school, and maybe even stay there. I'm just glad she's letting me choose. I have finished the paperwork to transfer back so don't be surprised if you see me any time soon. Meiling has been bothering me more lately, but I'm not sure why… She'll be coming too so that might be the reason... Anyway bye for now, and I hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Li Syaoran

--

Syaoran's letters were always short but she didn't mind. Sakura just liked the fact that he sent them. She sighed and put it on the counter to look at again later. Then she sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Well, thanks for the grub." Touya said.

"You're leaving _already_?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

"I've got morning classes. Besides, I'm meeting Yukito on the way."

"Take care." said their father.

"I will." Touya replied.

"H-hey, wait for me!" She ate the rest of her food so fast she barely had time to breathe.

"Shanks fer da food--" she said, her mouth full.

"Are you ok?" Fujitaka asked his daughter. All she could do was nod.

Sakura raced out the door and put on her skates as fast as she could to catch up with her brother.

"Goodbye!" her dad said as she sped away.

"Bye! See you later!"

-

"Aww, she gonna be ok hurrying like that?" Kero asked as he watched the girl's figure go out of sight.

-

"Waahh! Wait!" Sakura called to her brother.

"You know, you really don't have to hurry."

"Yes I do if I want to get to school on time."

They turned a corner to see a familiar person standing there.

"Ohayou, Touya." He greeted.

"Yo."

"Good morning Yukito-san." Sakura said.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. You're up early."

"Yup."

"Eh, the _monster_ just wolfed down her breakfast in _five minutes._" Touya mocked.

Sakura turned to glare at him and kicked him with her skate. Yukito hopped on Touya's bike and they started off again.

"Sakura, you look a little troubled. Is something wrong?" Yukito asked.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Oh just wondering because you looked a little worried about something."

"An empty mind has no worries." Touya said.

Sakura glared at him but he ignored it.

--

"Well, here we are." Touya said when they arrived at the school gates.

"See you later!" Yukito said. He threw something backwards and Sakura caught it. It was a piece of candy.

"Bye Yukito-san!" Sakura waved at the disappearing figures.

"Well, would you look at that!" Somone exclaimed.

"Waahh!" Sakura screamed. "T-Tomoyo-chan!"

"A parting gift, how charming. Just like old times, huh Sakura-chan?" The black haired girl said.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan." Said a startled Sakura.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Well we better get inside so we won't be late!" Tomoyo said rather cheerfully.

"Y-yeah."

"Hey Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said once they were inside.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"I was just wondering why you look so happy today."

"Well, don't I always look happy?" Tomoyo replied.

"Well yeah but…..."

"But what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Is something going to happen today that your not telling me about?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Was all she said and they went the rest of the way to their class in silence. They slid open the classroom doors and were greeted by their friends.

"Ohayou, Rika-chan."

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Greeted a short haired girl.

"Ohayou, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan."

"Ohayou to you too, Sakura-chan!" the two said.

"You guys look awfully happy. Is there something you're not telling me about?" Sakura asked while putting her stuff away. Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sakura really wanted to know.

"You'll see." Tomoyo repeated. Sakura, defeated, sat in her seat and stared out the window with her chin in her palm.

'_What could be so important that they won't tell me?_' Sakura was getting really annoyed at the thought that her best friends were keeping something from her. More students came in and then the bell rang to signal that class was about to begin.

"All right students, get in your seats. Class is starting." Mr. Terada said as he entered the room. (Just to clarify this, I made Mr. Terada-sensei get transferred to middle school so they'll have him for a little while longer. You're welcome Rika-chan!)

The teacher cleared his throat and the classroom fell silent.

"Ok before we begin," Mr. Terada began. "I have an announcement to make. Not all of you have been together since elementary, but I'm sure that you'll be happy to see them again."

Sakura was a little confused. '_New students what is he talking about? I wonder if this is what Tomoyo-chan and the others were keeping from me._' She thought as she continued to stare out the window.

Mr. Terada continued talking. "Those who don't know them, I hope you will become friends. You may come in now." He said as he turned toward the door.

Sakura fallowed the direction that the sensei was looking in as the door slid open to reveal two people. One nodded, turned to the other and walked in. There was a girl and a boy with glowing brown eyes that seemed vaguely familiar to Sakura.

Sakura gasped. They couldn't be who she thought they were, could they?

'_No, it couldn't be them. But they sure look like them, but how could they have come so fast?_'

"Everyone, please welcome Meiling and Li Syoaran."

'_No way, they're here! They're really here!' _

She could barely contain her happiness. If she smiled any wider, she thought that her face would explode.

Syaoran and Meiling looked in Sakura's direction. Meiling smiled and waved at her friend, Syaoran blushed and did the same.

"There are two empty seats behind Ms. Daidouji and Ms. Kinomoto-san. Why don't you sit there?" Mr. Terada said.

"Hai." Said Meiling happily.

"A-ah." Syaoran managed to say.

They walked to the back of the room, but stopped in front of an emerald eyed girl.

"Well Kinomoto-san, long time no see!" Meiling said.

"It's good to see you too, Meiling-chan!" She agreed.

"You guys might want to sit in your seat before the teacher catches you." A student whispered. Syaoran nudged Meiling.

"They're right. We should sit in our seats." He warned. Meiling pouted.

"Fine." She said. Then grinned and added: "But I get to sit behind Daidouji-san."

Before he could object, she raced to her seat and plopped down. She smirked when Syaoran blushed as he realized that he had to sit in the seat behind the girl he said he loved three years before.

"Well Syaoran?" Meiling teased. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

He gulped. "O-of course I am."

His cheeks went from pink to red when Sakura gave him a gentle smile when he passed her. He sat down and his blush brightened when he noticed that Sakura was still watching him. She giggled and his entire face turned a deep crimson. She turned back around and he sighed. With his eyes still on the girl in front of him, he put his chin in his palm and smiled as a light blush stayed on his cheeks.

--

Across the room ruby lips parted to let out a low growl. A girl, about the age of fifteen with teal hair and ocean blue eyes, was burning holes at a smiling emerald-eyed, honey-haired girl. Her eyes narrowed as the boy blushed when she giggled. She crossed her legs under her desk and her arms around her chest, stuck her nose in the air and 'humphed'. A darker girl sitting next to her with short red hair and gleaming maroon eyes looked at her.

"Kiyoko-chan." She said.

"Nani?" The girl huffed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that Kinomoto Sakura girl." She replied.

"What about her?"

"Just look at her Yoshika-chan! She's flirting with that new guy, Li Syaoran!"

"Ahem. Ms. Arai, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Terada asked. She hesitated then got up and replied: "N-no sensei. Gomen nasai. Please continue."

"Very well then." He returned to what he was doing before the little interruption. Kiyoko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and sat down. She noticed that a certain person with glowing green orbs was looking at her and shot her an annoyed glare. Sakura jumped then turned back to the teacher with a worried look on her face. Kiyoko tore her eyes from Sakura and back to the girl next to her.

"Mark my words, Yoshika-chan. Sooner or later, Li Syaoran will be mine." She whispered through clenched teeth.

--

All the kids ran into the yard for lunch. Sakura walked silently to her favorite spot under the sakura trees near the pond and bird sanctuary. There were ducks and geese on the pond and in the surrounding area. She could hear the birds, with their different chirps and squawks in the almost dreamlike building with a gigantic courtyard in front. There was a small snack bar in the courtyard and Sakura could see the kids lining up and sitting with friends. She smiled at the peaceful scene and returned her focus to the pond.

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo and the others were not out yet and she felt a bit lonely. She took out her lunch and read the little note her father had written her. Smiling, she opened her lunch and started eating. It wasn't long before a shadow was looming in front of her. Sakura stopped in mid bite and looked up.

"O-oh, konnichiwa Kiyoko-chan, Yoshika-chan." She said. "Anything wrong?"

"How do you know Li Syaoran?" Kiyoko asked dryly.

"Well, w-why would you want to know that?" she asked hesitantly.

"What does Li Syaoran mean to you?!"

Sakura was startled at her volume. Usually Kiyoko would never go near her, better yet talk to her. She had to get out of this mess. She didn't like arguing. But what to do?

"Didn't you hear me?!" Kiyoko yelled. They were attracting a lot of attention. The sudden attention was making Sakura nervous. Kids were starting to whisper and point in thier direction.

"What is Li Syaoran to you?!"

"W-what's it to you?" Sakura mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Kiyoko shrieked.

"I said, what is it to you? Why do I have to tell you about me and Syaoran-kun? That's a little personal you know. And you have no right to talk to me that way." Though she would usually avoid situations like this, Sakura wouldn't let herself be pushed around by someone who got into this school by money, or anyone else for that matter.

"How dare you talk to me that way!"

"Well, how dare you talk to me that way!"

--

Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika were just now walking out of the building. Rika had made a special lunch for them all to enjoy, and mostly to surprise Sakura.

-

"Don't you know who I am?!"

-

Tomoyo stopped right in her tracks.

"Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?" Naoko asked.

"Hai, but I have a feeling that something bad is going on."

-

"Of course I know who you are! But that gives you no right to just walk up to me and start yelling! What did ever I do to you?"

-

"Oh no."

"Chiharu-chan! That's not Sakura-chan. Is it?" Rika asked.

"I-I don't know!"

"Sakura." Syaoran said before running off.

"S-Syaoran-kun!" Meiling yelled. "Aww man!" She dropped her things and ran after the boy.

"Hurry! Sakura-chan might be in trouble!" Chiharu yelled. Yamazaki passed by.

"Yamazaki-kun! !" She cried while pulling on his sleeve.

He looked into her eyes. They were filled with worry and sadness.

"Onegai shimasu, help us!" Chiharu pleaded. "Sakura-chan might be in trouble!" She pulled harder.

"Hai." He agreed. "We must hurry."

Chiharu smiled. "Arigato, Yamazaki-kun."

The four of them ran toward where the shouting was coming from.

'_Onegai, Sakura-chan, be ok!' _Tomoyo thought.

--

Kiyoko clenched her fists.

"I am Arai Kiyoko, daughter of Mia and Arai Kosuke. You, Kinomoto Sakura, are but a lowly peasant. How dare you talk to me like you authority over me!!" Kiyoko shrieked.

Everything was silent. Syaoran and Meiling were just arriving at the scene with the others behind them.

Kiyoko raised her hand and slapped Sakura on her cheek. Hard.

"Sakura!!"

* * *

So, how is it? I know, I'm terrible for making some random person hurt Sakura. But it's an important part in the story! Ok, so I won't update until three reviews for this story, so then I know it's at least a little good. This will go for all of my stories. So until I get those three reviews I won't update. Please review to find out what happens next! I even have the next chapter planned out.

Until then,

izzy

* * *

I don't know if you can tell, but I redid a few things. Hehe. It turns out that I had spelled a few things wrong. Thankfully somone pointed this out. I would also like thank the person who told me. Arigato, xXxCherryBlossomxXx! It really did help a lot! Got the three reviews! Expect an update soon!


	2. Nurse's Office

Gomen nasai!! I'm soo sorry that it took this late! I had already had most of the chapter done, but I had accidentally deleted it. I felt so bad. So then I had to rewrite the whole thing all over again. It might not be as good or as long but hopefully this'll do. Again I am very sorry and I hope that nobodies to mad at me. Tip: Listening to music helps clear writer's block. On with the story!

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Card Captor Sakura do you think that I would be writing fanfics of it? Yea, thought so.

* * *

Kiyoko clenched her fists.

"I am Arai Kiyoko, daughter of Mia and Arai Kosuke. You, Kinomoto Sakura, are but a lowly peasant. How dare you talk to me like you authority over me!!" Kiyoko shrieked.

Everything was silent. Syaoran and Meiling were just arriving at the scene with the others behind them.

Kiyoko raised her hand and slapped Sakura on her cheek. Hard.

"Sakura!!"

* * *

After All This Time

'Nurse's Office'

"Sakura-chan!!"

Everyone was silent as the stricken girl hit the ground. Few gasped and Syaoran made a move to reach for her, but was stopped by someone. He looked and was shocked to find that it was Meiling.

"Let me go!" he ordered.

She looked up at him with watery eyes. Syaoran stopped struggling.

"Not yet." She said almost inaudible. She let go of his arm and it fell limply to his side. He looked down, then to the terrible scene in front of him.

Honey bangs covering shut eyes, Sakura placed a hand were she was struck. It stung. A tear ran down her face. She had never been hit before, and she didn't want to be. It was a terrible feeling. Soon small tears were slowly running down her pale face. She felt numb. She could barely hear the girl towering in front of her yelling. Something about leaving her hands to herself and staying away from Syaoran.

"I can't take this anymore!!" someone cried. Meiling ran up and slapped Kiyoko. Blue orbs shining with anger and holding her cheek, Kiyoko took a step back.

"Don't you ever touch Sakura-chan like that ever again!!" She yelled. Meiling looked dangerous with her eyes filled with sadness and hatred, her ruby orbs shining with unshed tears.

With a growl, Kiyoko ran off with Yoshika trailing behind. Meiling turned back to Sakura. Syaoran was holding her in his lap with a worried look on his face. Tomoyo was kneeling in front of him, Naoko and Rika were standing behind her, and Yamazaki was holding Chiharu around the waist.

Meiling knelt beside Syaoran. Sakura looked so weak, so fragile. Her pale figure looked like a ghost against her holder. She began shaking lightly and Syaoran's grip tightened. She said and did nothing as if in a trance. Her emerald orbs hidden behind locks of honey. That's when Meiling noticed the blood.

"Syaoran!" she gasped.

"Nani?"

"Your shirt!" Meiling cried.

"What about my shirt?"

"Just look!"

He lifted Sakura just enough to get a good look at what Meiling was talking about. There was a giant blood stain on the center of his chest. He looked at Sakura and saw a large cut trailing down the side of her cheek. Blood was gushing out and running down her neck and staining her shirt from the inside out.

"Oh my." Tomoyo gasped.

"She's bleeding!" Someone cried. "Hurry! Get the nurse!"

Syaoran grunted as he lifted the phased figure off the ground. Slowly he made his way to the building. He tried calling her name in an attempt to break her from this trance-like state.

"Sakura," he called, but received no answer. So he tried again, this time earning a small mumble. It seemed to be working so he kept trying. By the time he reached the nurse's office, Sakura was looking at him with watery eyes.

"S-Syaoran-kun." She whispered. He gave a small smile but his eyes told otherwise. Sakura caught this.

"Daijoubu?"

"Hm? Oh, yea... I'm fine." He looked down at her. "Daijoubu?" he asked, worry showing in his eyes. She smiled.

"Hai!" She winced. "Ok, maybe not that good." He gave a sad smile and looked back at the door.

"Nurse," he called. "Nurse Amano. Are you there? Nurse Amano!"

Scuffling could be heard inside the room. "Hai, I'm here." A woman's voice said. "Just wait a minute!" There was more scuffling and then the door opened.

A lady, about in her late twenties stood in the doorway "What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked.

"Well you see," Syaoran started. "She was--"

"I fell." Sakura cut in. Syaoran looked at her. What was she saying? She was hit! By Arai Kiyoko of all people! She should tell someone! Sakura looked away. She didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling at the moment. Syaoran sighed; he knew that Sakura was too nice to put the blame on someone. He would go along with it for now, but he was going to make sure that they talked about this later.

"Yea, she fell." Syaoran said. He sighed again and continued. "She also scraped her cheek against a branch, and now she's bleeding. We were wondering if you could bandage it up, and make sure nothing else is wrong." Sakura looked back at him.

"_Cut? What is he talking about? I wasn't cut on the--"_

She felt a warm liquid run down her hand. Sakura froze. Slowly she held up her left hand. She was shocked to find that it was covered in blood.

"_I'm bleeding?! But how? Why?"_

"Oh! Yes, please come in! I'll have that bandaged in no time." the nurse said. "If you would please put her down, we could but her on the bed to check." She stepped out of the way to let the two teenagers pass.

"Ok." Syaoran said. He lowered the girl to the ground. Wincing, Sakura stumbled, but caught her balance.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called. "Daijoubu?"

"H-hai." She replied in a shaky voice. "I'm ok."

"Oh dear." The older lady said.

"Nani?" the teenagers said in unison.

"Well, it seems that she scraped up her knee a bit. But don't worry! It's not that bad." She said with a smile. "Can you make it the bed?"

"Yes," Sakura replied. "I'm pretty sure I can." With help, the injured girl hobbled to the yellow medical bed.

"Now, just stay here while I get some supplies." And with that the young nurse left to rummage through the large cupboards and pantries.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura. Her gaze was on the wall, but her look was distant, as it she was looking past it. He placed his hand on her and both of them blushed at the contact.

"Sakura," The said girl turned towards him and smiled. Syaoran's blush deepened but he managed to keep a strait face. Sakura looked expectantly him to try to urge him on to whatever he was saying. Finally, Syaoran gave in.

"Sakura, why did you--"

"I'm back!" The nurse suddenly popped out nowhere and the startled teenagers whipped around, trying to hide their red faces.

"Now," Nurse Amano said. "Let's patch up that cheek of yours!" Sakura turned around so that she could treat her injury. When her cheek was all taken care of, her knee received the same treatment.

"There, all done."

"Arigato." Sakura said.

"Oh, it's not a problem." Nurse Amano replied with a wink. "Besides, it's my job."

"Well," Syaoran stood up and wiped some imaginary dust off of his pants. "We better be getting to class."

"Wait." The nurse urged.

"What?"

"I think that Kinomoto-san should go home to rest properly. Besides, you are already late for your next period."

The young girl looked up and saw that the nurse was in fact correct. She sighed and tried to think of ways to tell her brother and father what happened. She got up and turned to her companions.

"Well, I guess I better be getting home now. Thank you very much, Nurse Amano. I'll see later Syaoran." She gave a smile and a small wave and walked out the door.

Syaoran slumped against a chair and sighed. He ran a hand through his messy hair and stared at the clock.

"You care for her, don't you?" The words startled him and he stared at the nurse as she worked wordlessly around the room. Then it struck him, it wasn't a question. It was a statement, like she could see right through him to his heart. She could read every look he gave Sakura, and could decipher his words into what he really meant. This newfound knowledge made him uncomfortable. The woman glanced at him and gave him a knowing smile. Syaoran could suddenly feel heat rising to his cheeks as they took on a rosy hue.

"I knew it." the young nurse exclaimed. "You do like her!" Syaoran's face turned several more shades before his face was a bright red. She laughed at the young man's facial expression.

"Well, like might be an understatement…" the nurse continued. Syaoran's face turned to a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"So?!" Came his lame excuse for a comeback. This only made the nurse laugh even harder.

"I-It's n-not like that's a b-bad thing," she said as she tried to control her mirth. The woman only succeeded in quieting her laughter, and put a hand to her mouth to stifle it even more. After awhile she evened her breathing and was able to talk to the young man again, hopefully without any interruptions. By this time the said boy was only further irritated by the nurse's giggle fit. It also seemed as though his face had turned another shade and the color had made its way to his ears.

"It's not a bad thing that you care so much for Miss Kinomoto." Nurse Amano continued. "In fact, I think it's very sweet." She walked over to the counter and pulled something out of a cabinet. "I think it's about time you got to class." She stated without looking over at the young man still in her room.

"Shoot!" Syaoran practically shot out the chair he was sitting in and ran to the door. A 'thank you' was heard as he raced out of the nurse's office. The woman chuckled at his actions. "I could have just written him a pass… But, oh well."

* * *

Ok! End of chapter 2! Nurse Amano went through a lot of change. First she was going to be older, you know like in her late 50's or early 60's. Then I wrote a line and decided that I made her seem younger than she really was. So I made her younger! By like, 20 to 30 years! XD Anyway, please tell me what you think. 3 more reviews for the next chapter, though it might be a little slow because school started. ' So until then, Ja-nae!

izzy


End file.
